1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved laser sight equipped semi automatic hand guns.
Laser sights have been used with hand guns for some time including revolvers and semi-automatic types of handguns. In most cases, the laser sight including the laser emitting source and supporting circuitry and power source has been added as a package attachment to the gun and results in a relatively bulky and awkwardly handling weapon.
Such externally mounted sights are subjected to shocks and pressures which often cause misalignment of the sight with the barrel of the gun. In addition, they require custom made holsters.
The present invention is directed to a semi-automatic handgun having a laser sight which is entirely within the gun. This is accomplished by replacing the recoil spring guide under the barrel of the weapon with the laser beam emitting portion of the laser sight apparatus and placing battery power sources and switching means contained within the interior of the handle of the weapon. The power circuit from the battery(s) source to the light emitting diode is comprised of a unique electric conduit through connecting parts of the gun with the ground portion of the circuit being completed through the basic frame of the weapon. In addition, the laser circuit is automatically turned off when the magazine is removed for reloading to assure that in a combative situation the laser beam does not permit inadvertent revelation of the user's location.
The laser aimed semi-automatic hand gun according to the present invention is compact, relatively simple in structure and uncomplicated in its use, particularly compared to existing laser sights on semi-automatic hand guns.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,086 Houde-Water, discloses a semi-automatic hand gun having a laser sight added to or in place of the recoil spring guide wherein the light emitting diode may be remote from the spring guide and connected to a collimating lens at the front or rear of the rod, in the case of the glass rod, or in combination with a reflector. Various grips, trigger switches and gravity switches are utilized. This design requires circuit wires being connected and running through the gun and a number of additional switches.
Interiorly mounted laser sights or related type of sights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,376 Kimball et al, wherein the laser is used in conjunction with a detector unit on a training target to trigger an audible sound when the weapon is aimed and fired at as practice target. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,376, Kimble et al--discloses a laser design for adding to a weapon and for operating in conjunction with a detector unit on a target to trigger an audible sound when the weapon is properly aimed at the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,076, Snyder describes a add on laser for an automatic weapon.
Add on laser sights are shown in the following patents;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,273, Matthews et al, is another add on type as are those U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,754, Reynolds, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,863, Alexander et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,186, Bechtel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,254, Bechtel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,576, Erning.